Papa's Pizzeria HD
Papa's Pizzeria HD is the seventh mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on May 30, 2017 and will be released on August 7, 2017 to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the original game. Announcement Hey Everyone! To say we are busy over here at Flipline Studios would be an understatement. Just two weeks ago we launched Papa’s Pancakeria HD. Shortly after launch, we were amazed to witness the app reach #2 for all paid apps!!! That is the highest rank we have ever reached, and probably ever will (looking at you, Minecraft). And that’s all thanks to our awesome fans who made the impossible… possible! But back to the main subject; us being very busy. Normally we like to do a HD, To-Go, HD, To-Go type pattern, but we have a very special app on the way for a very special occasion. 2017 marks the 10th anniversary of Papa’s Pizzeria. The very first game that started a whole new chapter for Flipline Studios, and a whole new sub-genre of cooking games! We have always envisioned bringing the original Papa’s Pizzeria back with all the bells and whistles that the latest Gamerias have enjoyed. Seriously, what better time than now, when we have about a decade of Papa’s restaurants under our belt. So get ready, get excited, GET HUNGRY for Papa’s Pizzeria HD! Description Things get messy when you're left in charge of Papa Louie's wildly popular pizza parlor! You'll be busy in the pizzeria as you unlock a wide array of toppings, crusts, and sauces for new seasonal pizzas as well as all-time classic ingredients. Top, bake, and serve pizzas in this award-winning game that's updated and remastered for tablets. Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multi-task between all of the different stations to keep up with your pizza orders. Choose a crust, add sauce and cheese, and add a variety of delicious toppings to the pizza. Slide the pizza into the oven and wait until it's baked just right. Head to the Cutting Station to cut the pizza into perfect slices, and serve the finished pie to your hungry customers! Papa Louie's delicious pizzas are now available for delivery! Hire a delivery person to answer the phone when a customer calls with an order for delivery. When the pizza is ready, they'll bring the pizza right to the customer's house! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday pizza flavors! As the seasons change in Tastyville, your customers will order their pizzas with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new crusts, sauces, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors for a festive meal! Play as Roy or his sister Joy — or create your own custom character to run the pizzeria! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of holiday outfits and clothing for your workers. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Game Features *Hands-on Pizza shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for iPad & Tablets *Multi-task between topping, baking, and cutting *Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Custom chefs and delivery drivers! *Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *109 customers to serve with unique orders *Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 96 ingredients to unlock *7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews *'05/30/2017:' Coming Soon... Papa's Pizzeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9437 *'06/06/2017:' Sneak Peek: Outside Papa’s Pizzeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9460 *'06/13/2017:' Sneak Peek: Roy and Joy http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9517 *'06/20/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9568 *'06/26/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Delivery Phone http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9593 *'07/03/2017:' Sneak Peek: Holidays!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9618 *'07/10/2017:' Sneak Peek: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9635 *'07/17/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9654 *'07/24/2017:' Sneak Peek: Specials! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9668 *'07/27/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Cut Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9705 *'07/31/2017:' The Release Date http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9714 *'08/07/2017:' Papa’s Pizzeria HD is HERE!!!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9739 Delivery Phone The original premise of Papa’s Pizzeria is that Papa Louie has left a lone delivery boy in charge of an entire pizzeria. So when the time came, we decided to forgo the whole Dining-Room Server hiring process for a more fitting Delivery Driver job. First things first, to be able to take orders for delivery every pizzeria needs a good old-fashioned phone. So we technically have two phones in Papa’s Pizzeria HD, one in the lobby and one in the back. While taking orders from customers in the lobby, occasionally the phone will start ringing with a “Take Order” button popping up above it. When you click the button, the Delivery Driver will answer their phone and write down the customer’s order for delivery. From there, you’ll make the order just like normal. However, in the end, your driver will deliver the order straight to that customer’s house! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9593 Customers *Kingsley (Tutorial) *Elle (After Tutorial) *Timm (Random) *Rita (Random) *Vincent (Random) *Utah (Random) *Yui (Time) *Austin (Time) *Robby (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Clover (Time) *Hugo (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Allan (Time) *Rudy (Time) *Taylor (Day 2) *Janana (Rank 2) *Johnny (Rank 3) *Bruna Romano (Rank 4) *Franco (Rank 5) *Sienna (Rank 6) *Tony (Rank 7) *Akari (Rank 8) *Zoe (Rank 9) *Greg (Rank 10) *Santa (Rank 11) *Captain Cori (Rank 12) *Julep (Rank 13) *Carlo Romano (Rank 14) *Big Pauly (Rank 15) *Xandra (Rank 16) *Kenji (Rank 17) Closers *Sarge Fan (Monday) *Whiff (Tuesday) *Radlynn (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *LePete (Friday) *Rhonda (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Local *LePete Holidays *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 6 (Favored by Sienna, Tony, Akari, Zoe, Greg, Yui, Austin, Steven) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa on Rank 11 (Favored by Santa, Robby, Julep, Captain Cori, Cherissa, Carlo Romano, Big Pauly, Iggy) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 16 (Favored by Skyler, Hugo, Xandra, Kingsley, Kenji) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 21 (Favored by Scarlett, Allan) *Lucky Lucky Matsuri (March) - Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 26 (Favored by Crystal, Rudy) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with on Rank 31 (Favored by ) *Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 36 (Favored by Maggie) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with on Rank 41 (Favored by Utah, Kahuna, Rico, Chuck, Nevada, ) *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked with on Rank 46 (Favored by ) *BavariaFest (August) - Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 51 (Favored by Prudence) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with on Rank 56 (Favored by ) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Willow on Rank 61 (Favored by Willow) Mini-Games * Fashion Flambé * Rico's Chiliworks * Mitch's Mess * Freeze-Putt * Spooky Shot * Hallway Hunt * Pizza Pachinko Ingredients Crusts *Traditional Crust (Start) *Crispy Crust (Start) Sauces *Classic Marinara (Start) (MA) *Rustic Romana (Unlocked with Bruna Romano on Rank 4) (RR) *Creamy Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 14) Cheeses *Papa's Cheese Blend (Start) (PB) *Provolone Cheese (Unlocked with Tony on Rank 7) Toppings * Onions (Start) * Pepperoni (Start) * Sausage (Start) * Mushrooms (Start) * Green Peppers (Unlocked with Taylor on Day 2) * Banana Peppers (Unlocked with Janana on Rank 2) * Bacon (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 3) * Black Olives (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 5) * Chicken (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 9) * Tomatoes (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 10) * Spinach (Unlocked with Captain Cori on Rank 12) * Ground Beef (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 15) * Ham (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 17) Holiday Ingredients Thanksgiving * Pecan Crust (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 6) * Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked with Tony on Rank 7) * Turkey (Unlocked on Day 3 of Thanksgiving) * Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 8) Christmas *Red Pepper Crust (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 11) *Eggnog Alfredo (Unlocked with Captain Cori on Rank 12) *Goose (Unlocked on Day 3 of Christmas) *Spruce Tips (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 13) New Year *Hot Dog Bites Crust (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 16) *PastariO's Sauce (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 17) *Cheez Puffs (Unlocked on Day 3 of New Year) Valentine's Day Lucky Lucky Matsuri Easter Cinco de Mayo Summer Luau Starlight BBQ * Smoky Bacon Sauce * Burnt Ends BavariaFest Maple Mornings Halloween Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *In the Mini-Game screenshot in the promo website, you can see a new mini-game related to Fashion Flambé. *In this game, all Papa Louie boss fans are closers. *This is the first game since the introduction of closers to not feature Xandra or Xolo as a closer. Gallery PPHDblog banner.jpg PPHDipad teaser.jpg|Papa's Pizzeria HD is announced! sneakpeek pizzeriahd01.png Pizzeriaoutside.jpg|Updates outside Papa's Pizzeria! Pizzeriaoutside ipad.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd02.png Hireroy.jpg Royandjoy.jpg Joy clothes.jpg Roy clothes1.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd03.png Pizzahdbuild 01.jpg Pizzahdbuild 02.jpg Pizzahdbuild 03.jpg Pizzahdbuild 04.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd04.png Phone.jpg Delivery1.jpg Delivery2.jpg Delivery3.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd05.png Starlightbbq.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd06.png Newcustomer small.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd07.png grill new.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd08.png specialpizzaboard.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd09.png cut station.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd10.png pizzeriahd skyscraper.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 01.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 02.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 03.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 04.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 05.jpg pizzeriahd webpage icon.png pizzeriahd top banner.png Launchdate-Pizzeria_HD.jpg Countdown_7-Pizzeria_HD.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd11.png Countdown_6.jpg Countdown_5-Pizzeria_HD.jpg Countdown_4-Pizzeria_HD.jpg Countdown_3-Pizzeria_HD.jpg Countdown_2-Pizzeria_HD.jpg Countdown_1-Pizzeria_HD.jpg Pizzeria HD blog_launch_pic.png Web promo banner Pizzeria HD.png|Web promo banner of Pizzeria HD! Pizzeria HD gameicon pic.png Pizzeria HD promo "Get It Now!".png|Web promo "Get It Now" of Pizzeria HD! Pizzeria HD gameicon.png es:Papa's Pizzeria HD no:Papa's Pizzeria HD zh:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2017 Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD